Abismo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Reencontrar Bucky Barnes não foi algo simples para Steve Rogers, mas não iria desistir dele, nunca mais. Spoilers The Winter Soldier. Stucky.


**ABISMO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: 2ª Gincana Vingadora]; The Avengers, The Winter Soldier, Slash, MxM relationship, Sucky (Steve Rogers e Bucky Barnes). Steve's POV, drama, songfic. Música: Falling Down (Nick Carter)

Advertências: Spoilers do filme The Winter Soldier. Emoções fortes.

Eu tentei. Outra vez e, tal como antes, quando ele caiu daquele maldito trem, eu falhei.

Outra missão alucinada, como parecem ser todas as de que participo. Eu tenho algum tempo para parar o que pode ser morte em massa. Não seria fácil.

Ele estava lá, como haviam previsto. O tal Soldado Invernal, o fantasma. Ele realmente é muito forte e perigoso, mas para mim, não é essa a maior preocupação, nem a maior dor. Para mim ele é apenas Bucky.

Bucky e seus olhos infinitamente tristes que procuravam algo que eu não conseguia dar a ele.

"Pessoas vão morrer, Bucky, não posso deixar que aconteça." Ele não responde, apenas me olha como se eu não estivesse lá e meu coração dói. "Por favor, não me faça fazer isso." Eu não quero enfrenta-lo, eu sou forte, eu posso machuca-lo. E vai doer muito mais em mim. Não tem jeito, ele não cede um milímetro e nossa luta começa.

Eu estava enganado. Eu sou forte, mas ele é estupidamente incansável. O que fizeram a ele? Quem é essa pessoa sanguinária e fria que sequer fala comigo?

Ele não está brincando, ele urra e não poupa esforços, ele realmente vai me matar. Bucky sabe até mesmo usar meu escudo contra mim, ele atira, bate, chuta e urra...

Como um animal enjaulado, uma fera muito machucada, ele urra.

Não sou um pobre soldadinho indefeso, tenho ordens a cumprir e não poupo nada da minha força para bater nele. E não poupar força, para mim, é quase como usar o poderio de um caminhão tanque e, por mais incrível que possa ser, ele aguenta. Não sei se o admiro, se o temo, se tenho raiva ou se o beijo!

Eu quebro o braço dele e novamente ele urra. Ele não fala! Por que você não fala comigo, Bucky? Estou aqui!

Eu o aperto, com força, o pescoço dele está em meus braços e eu o faço desmaiar, não quero matar você, Bucky. Não quero...

Ainda sou o soldado que precisa cumprir ordens, ainda sou o sujeito que acha que honra é muito importante e que, mesmo sentindo dor extrema porque ele me machucou, eu prossigo. O sossego de tê-lo fora de combate não dura. Ele já acordou? Ele atira uma, duas, não sei mais quantas vezes. Dor. Eu não posso parar e pelo visto, ele também não.

Dois soldados com suas missões. Você também é um soldado, não é Bucky? Precisamos continuar porque somos os peões dessa guerra louca.

Cumpro minha missão. As imensas plataformas de combate que matariam milhões já não vão fazê-lo. Só que agora... Eu estou preso aqui. Ferido, sem ter como sair e tudo irá ser destruído. Talvez eu possa escapar, mas não poderia tê-lo feito antes, sem saber que essas armas não vão matar mais ninguém. Então o caos começa e eu o vejo... Ele cai atingido por imensos pedaços de metal. Eu não pude salvá-lo daquela vez. Eu não posso deixa-lo! Qual é sua missão agora, Bucky?

É tudo um inferno de ferro retorcido, fogo, explosões, dor e desespero e mesmo assim eu não me importo. Corro para perto dele, o sangue dos meus ferimentos a bala não estanca, mas eu não ligo. Uso toda a força que me resta para tirá-lo de lá, ergo toneladas de aço e o que ele faz? Ele ainda tenta me matar...

"Você me conhece." Falo baixo. Eu sou um sujeito otimista, não sou?

"Não, eu não conheço!"

Ele grita, novamente. Eu o chamo pelo nome. Os olhos dele. Há tanta dor... "Você me conhece pela nossa vida inteira". Nossa vida, Bucky. Eu e você, sinto tanta a sua falta... Ele me soca. Eu não vou parar...

"Seu nome é James Buchanan Barnes."

"Cala a boca!"

Ele não vai parar...

Eu tiro meu capacete. Eu mostro meu rosto a ele. "Eu não vou lutar com você." Eu atiro meu escudo, minha única defesa, por um buraco no chão da nave que está em rota para nossa morte, muito provavelmente eu não vou sobreviver e, sabem, eu apenas não me importo mais com isso. "Você é meu amigo."

Bucky urra. Ele avança para mim com força incrível.

"Você é minha missão." Bucky distribui socos intensos, sem parar, eu não reajo.

"Você é minha missão!" Ele repete sem parar de me bater por vários momentos e então vejo-o retesar o braço de aço e ficar me olhando, ofegando.

"Então termine-a porque eu vou ficar com você até o final."

Nossos olhos se encontram. Eu vejo o terror nos olhos dele e então o aço cede e eu caio...

Não sei ele entendeu que meu amor por ele não vai embora. Ele está vivo e não se lembra que eu sou o amor dele... Pior, ele não se lembra que ele é meu amor.

Eu não me importo mais. O vento corta o ar enquanto eu caio e vejo destroços vindo sobre mim e está muito frio. Mesmo com minha roupa de Capitão, está frio porque o coração dele não está junto ao meu.

Eu continuo a cair, eu abro meus braços e abandono tudo. Eu já devia estar morto, afinal. Sinto-me afogando em lembranças do amor que parece que não está mais lá...

**It's so cold in this room**

**And i'm trapped inside your heart all by myself**

**All alone, in your sea**

**And i'm sinkin' like a ship i'm goin' down**

**Goin' down**

**Está tão frio neste quarto**

**E eu estou preso dentro do seu coração, sozinho**

**Abandonado, no seu mar**

**Estou afundando feito um barco, estou morrendo**

**Me afogando**

Sinto a água me receber. Devo ter quebrado alguns ossos a mais. Eu não posso respirar e eu sinto paz. Eu não me importo mais.

Algo se mexe na água e vejo uma sombra. Minha consciência vai se esvaindo aos poucos, tudo vai ficando turvo, escuro, não sei mais de nada, sinto-me ser puxado e não consigo acordar, mas não estou completamente desmaiado. Eu ouço uma respiração pesada e passos, mas não posso fazer nada... Eu simplesmente não consigo me levantar... Meu último pensamento é que eu não quero viver sem Bucky.

**I don't wanna live my life without you**

**The hardest thing i'd ever do is**

**Tryin' to pick myself up up off the ground**

**Eu não quero viver minha vida sem você**

**A coisa mais difícil que eu preciso fazer é**

**Tentar me levantar do chão**

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas finalmente acordo, num hospital, cheio de tubos e aparelhos e eu sei que não vou esquecer, nunca vou poder esquecer e não vou desistir. Nunca mais eu vou deixar meu amor para trás.

Tenho muito trabalho a fazer ainda, mas eu não vou deixar que as memórias se esfacelem. Eu vou fazer você lembrar!

Meu peito dói e não são as costelas partidas, nem os hematomas, nem os tiros. Meu coração arde e eu tenho uma missão agora, Bucky.

Eu não quero ficar nesse mundo sem você pois eu sei que em algum lugar você ainda está lá. Eu vi o terror nos seus olhos e eu sei que foi você quem me tirou daquele rio e me salvou... Se eu era apenas sua missão, por que você me resgatou?

Sua mente está mergulhada em confusão, mas nossas memórias estão lá! Eu sei que estão!

A SHIELD se esfacelou, mas eu ainda tenho contatos. Nick Fury tem contatos e me pergunta se vou com ele reconstruir aquela rede imensa de espionagem, mas eu ainda tenho algo a fazer...

Natasha conseguiu tudo que podia a seu respeito, Bucky. Eles fizeram horrores a você, sei que tentaram fazer você esquecer, mas eu não vou deixar! Eu amo você e não posso continuar mergulhado nessa solidão que se abateu sobre mim desde que eu soube que você ainda estava vivo. Eu pensei que eu poderia seguir em frente, mas sem você eu não vou conseguir, porque eu estou me afogando em nosso amor de ontem que para mim é como se fosse há um mês, talvez dois!

**Try to outrun all the memories**

**But i keep falling down**

**I keep falling down**

**It's like you still got a hold on me**

**Cause i keep falling down**

**I keep falling do****wn**

**Tentando superar todas as lembranças**

**Mas eu continuo me afogando**

**Eu continuo me afogando**

**Parece que você ainda tem controle sobre mim**

**Porque eu continuo me afogando**

**Eu continuo me afogando**

Natasha quer que eu encontre alguém, que eu procure alguém. Ela não sabe, não tem como saber, que meu alguém já foi encontrado...

Dizem que sou o super soldado, aliás eu sou mesmo, mas tem algo muito mais forte em mim. Eu não vou descansar, nem vou parar, nem vou desistir, até você voltar pra mim, Bucky.

Não me importam os dias que irão passar sem você, eu vou encontrar um meio. Vai doer se eu nunca mais o vir me olhando com amor, mas ao menos eu vou libertá-lo desse destino horroroso que lhe impuseram. Eu vou salvar você.

Vou para o meu apartamento que ainda precisa ser arrumado e abro a caixa com os pouquíssimos pertences pessoais que eu ainda tenho e ponho sua foto lá dentro. Meu corpo está corrompido e dilacerado, mas não mais que meus sentimentos. Eu me jogo na cama tentando descansar, mas eu não consigo.

Seus olhos estão lá comigo, na minha cama. No meu corpo. Eu posso sentir o gosto da sua boca na minha, eu posso sentir o cheiro de pólvora em seus cabelos! Eu nunca vou desistir!

**I can't sleep**

**I can't dream**

**Cause your scent's still here on the pillows in my bed**

**And this pain's so insane**

**I'm still haunted by the stupid things i said**

**All the things i said**

**Eu já não posso mais dormir**

**Acabaram-se os sonhos**

**Porque o seu perfume ainda está aqui nos travesseiros da minha cama**

**E essa dor é tão cruel**

**Não consigo nem acreditar nas palavras estúpidas que eu disse**

**Em todas as coisas que eu disse**

Por fim, eu me levanto e telefono para Tony Stark. Sei que o assunto é íntimo e pessoal demais, mas eu vou aguentar qualquer piadinha, qualquer coisa, se isso me levar a você. Já perdi tempo demais.

Agora, Bucky, você é quem é minha missão...

**I don't wanna live my life without you**

**The hardest thing i'd ever do is**

**Tryin' to pick myself up up off the ground**

**How do i let me go**

**I know i should move on**

**But without you i don't know where i belong**

**Every where i go**

**Every happy face i see**

**It reminds me of the way it used to be**

**Eu não quero viver minha vida sem você**

**A coisa mais difícil que eu preciso fazer é**

**Tentar me levantar do chão**

**E como eu faço para esquecer?**

**Eu sei que eu deveria seguir em frente**

**Mas sem você eu estou completamente perdido**

**E aonde quer que eu vá**

**Cada rosto feliz que eu vejo**

**Me faz lembrar de como eramos**


End file.
